


Camren one-shot

by orphan_account



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So, this is my first story, so I really hope it turned out good! Comments and kudos are appreciated!(Sorry for any mistakes)





	Camren one-shot

It had been a long day for Camila Cabello. She hated her job as an Uber driver. She got hit on by 3 different people, and one wouldn't shut up the whole ride. Thankfully, this would be her last pick up. She navigated through the streets of New York quickly, anxious to change into her pajamas and binge watch Stranger Things. Following the directions on her phone, Camila pulled up outside of a bar and waited. After a couple minutes, the door was flung open, startling her. A green eyed, raven haired girl clambered into the seat- the passenger seat- and grinned broadly at Camila, slamming the door shut. Now, Camila could be the biggest flirt ever, and she rarely got flustered. But as she stared at the girl in front of her, she was at a loss for words.  
"Hi, I'm Lauren," she slurred. Camila could tell she was very drunk.  
"You're pretty." Camila blushed, and averted her gaze. She started the car and started driving.  
"So, beautiful, what's you're name?" Camila felt her face get hotter, and she bit her lip to hide her smile. "Camila."  
"That's a lovely name." Lauren grinned broadly. Camila, still blushing, glanced over at Lauren, and immediately wished she hadn't. Her gaze met Lauren's emerald green eyes, and she couldn't look away. Until she nearly crashed into the car in front of her.  
Camila swore loudly, and slammed on the brakes. Realizing what just happened, she blushed and looked at Lauren, who was laughing hysterically.  
"Oh my god, you should've seen your face!"  
Camila's face felt hot. "Shut up." She watched Lauren in awe, the way her eyes lit up, her mouth curved into a smirk, her perfectly messy hair, and my god the dress she was wearing hugged her curves perfectly...  
"Like what you see?" Camila's eyes flicked up to Lauren's immediately, blushing slightly. She bit her lip and let her eyes travel down Lauren's body, before glancing back up. "As a matter of fact, I do." She watched in satisfaction as Lauren blushed.  
They rode in comfortable silence for a couple minutes until Lauren gasped loudly. "Oh my god!" She squealed. "I love this song!" She turned up the volume and started to sing along. Camila felt her jaw drop, because holy shit, if Lauren's voice sang like that when she was drunk, imagine what it was like when she was sober. Her voice hit the notes perfectly. 

I found a love  
For me  
Darling just dive right in  
Follow my lead

Lauren stared at Camila. 

I found a girl  
Beautiful and sweet  
Well I never knew you were the someone waiting for me

Camila met her gaze and blushed, smiling softly. Lauren smiled at her back. "Can I take you on a date?" She asked shyly, glancing down at her lap. Camila's stomach erupted with butterflies. "Of course." Lauren glanced back up and smiled. "Great."  
Camila pulled up outside of an apartment. "Well, I guess I'll see you later. Oh wait." Camila dug into the glove compartment and pulled out a sharpie, and grabbed Lauren's hand. She missed Lauren's sharp intake of breath at the sudden contact, and she wrote her number down. "Call me later?" Lauren nodded. She moved to get out of the car, but Camila held her back. "Wait." Lauren turned back, confused, and Camila kissed her softly on the cheek. Lauren blushed furiously, and climbed out of the car. "See you soon, Camila."  
"See you soon, Lauren." Camila watched Lauren disappear into the building, and then drove away, grinning from ear to ear.  
Ok, maybe being an Uber driver wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first story, so I really hope it turned out good! Comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> (Sorry for any mistakes)


End file.
